


И всё, что будет после

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Кит горячо его обрывает: — Лучше заткнись, — и подается вперёд, нежно целуя в губы.





	И всё, что будет после

Все многолетние завоевания Заркона прахом развеваются по ветру. 

Многочисленные передатчики с треском выходят из строя, роботов разбрасывает в разные стороны, встряхивает, и только после нескольких секунд томительного ожидания к каждому из паладинов приходит осознание того, что они по-прежнему живы, что победа — за ними.

✗ ✘ ✗

Аллура пробует имбирное пиво, недоверчиво морщится, а после этого — с сомнением в голосе — произносит: — На вкус как отвар из горца.

Горько-солёное, по-другому. Широ смеётся, нежно на неё глядя. Они переплетают свои пальцы воедино, и Широгане наклоняется вперёд, целуя принцессу не то в щёку, не то в шею; МакКлейн театрально закатывает глаза, попутно сдувая пивную пену со своей верхней губы. 

Суббота, вяло думает он, не задалась с самого утра. Стоило ему проснуться в несусветную рань и обнаружить рядом с собой на кушетке полусонного Кита, вздрагивающего и что-то беспокойно бормочущего во сне, как всё пошло кувырком. 

Когане всегда был знамением чего-то дурного.

— Он красавчик, — шепнула Лэнсу одна из сестёр позже, перелистывая журналы.  
— Кто — Кит?  
Тарелка с фруктами выпала у него из рук. Абрикосы со сливами закатились под стулья, под диван, под буфет.  
— Вы хорошо смотритесь вдвоём, — кивнула она, покачивая ногой в красной босоножке, а потом вдруг подняла голову и улыбнулась лучезарно, — не упусти его.

Дальше — больше. 

Кит ушёл, как сквозь землю провалился. 

Пидж с Ханком отправились в парк, а Широ с Аллурой решили забыть обо всём на свете и продегустировать один из лучших в мире сортов пива. МакКлейн, в общем-то, без понятия, что заставило его увязаться за ними в этот вечер, но сожаление об этом поспешном решении было таким же гнетущим, как воздух, напоенный запахом пожухлой травы перед началом грозы.

Их — двое, он — третий лишний; Лэнс — не дурак.

— Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине друг с другом, — угрюмо смотрит он на Широ с Аллурой, — и пожалуйста, милуйтесь себе на здоровье, словно меня и не было тут. 

Всё вокруг, все звуки, краски Варадеро и ощущения остались такими же, какими были в его памяти. Тёплые волны, ласкающие цветущий берег, отвесные скалы. Наверное, Ханк и Пидж в скором времени вернутся к себе домой, на родину, Широ будет рядом с Аллурой, куда бы не отправилась принцесса, а что до Когане, то Кит едва ли согласится задержаться в Матансасе или где бы то ни было ещё, уверен Лэнс, морщась от этой мысли, как от зубной боли.

Кит придурок ещё тот.

— Нас будто бы отбросило в научно-техническом прогрессе, — возмущается Пидж, наматывая круги около забарахлившего по неизвестной причине торгового автомата.  
Ханк заглядывает в окошко выдачи товаров, задумчиво чешет подбородок, потом кивает: — Думаю, нам нужно время привыкнуть.  
— Вы Кита не видели? — как бы между прочим интересуется у них МакКлейн, рассеянно вертя в руках яблоко.  
— Он собирался прогуляться по набережной. Сегодня особый день, — с чувством произносит Кэти, — все смогут наблюдать взрыв сверхновой невооружённым глазом, а у Кита билет в самом лучшем ряду.  
Лэнс недоумевающе поднимает бровь, однако на слова у него уже не остаётся времени.  
— По моим расчётам, — продолжает она волнительно, и её глаза сияют лихорадочным блеском, — свет от вспышки шёл к нашей планете пять тысяч пятьсот лет!  
— А, — равнодушно отзывается он и широко зевает. Вселенная бесконечна, галактикой меньше — никто и не заметит. Пустяки. Наверное. За долгие годы на месте сверхновой уже должна была образоваться нейтронная звезда или чёрная дыра с туманностью.  
Он находит Кита спустя более получаса, шагая по вязкому песку босыми ногами. Солёные волны слизывают оставляемые им следы, с рокотом набегая на берег и отступая обратно. 

Прикрыв веки, Когане сидит неподвижно, впитывая кожей скупое тепло, а предзакатное солнце смотрит ему в спину. При виде его залитой светом фигуры у Лэнса перехватывает дыхание, а сердце летит в никуда.

Миг — и яблоко из смуглых рук врезается парню в плечо.  
— Как ты вообще можешь сидеть и веселиться тут в одиночку, пока все вокруг беспокоятся о твоём душевном состоянии?  
Всё здесь накалено полуденным зноем, но вечер наступает быстро и неотвратимо, а благословенный прохладный солоноватый ветер с Мексиканского залива обдувает лицо.  
— У тебя очень театральная поза, но даже человек, тебя не знающий, заметил бы, как ты переигрываешь, — говорит Кит осуждающе, — а я тебя знаю.  
— Правда? — кусает губу МакКлейн. — Ага. Ну, может быть, это было заметно.  
Он чувствует закипающее раздражение, но не может понять, почему. Неудивительно, что в конечном итоге они всё-таки умудряются поругаться в пух и в прах, пока не остаётся уже ни сил, ни желания огрызаться, пока не падают на раскалённый песок, изрядно устав от самих себя, от своих слов, от дурацкой перепалки.  
— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, — сглотнув, осторожно произносит Лэнс, — тебе придётся сидеть и слушать, пока я не закончу, придурок.  
Он глубоко вздыхает, набираясь смелости, но неожиданно над их головами начинает расти что-то необычное, окрашивая горизонт в шафрановые тона.  
— Это вспышка, про которую говорила Пидж, — бесцветно, без интонации произносит Кит. — Нам будет непросто отказаться от всего этого.  
— И твоё общество в придачу ко всему, — нагло ухмыляется Лэнс, глядя в его глаза. Не в небо, на которое с потрясением смотрят миллионы и миллиарды людей.

Это признание. И робкая надежда на то, что они будут вместе. Кит горячо его обрывает: — Лучше заткнись, — и подается вперёд, нежно целуя в губы.

Пидж, конечно же, права.

Вспышка сверхновой — это завораживающее зрелище, но Кит вмещает в себя Вселенную и Лэнс ни за что не променяет её на другие.


End file.
